How a Team Should Appreciate Hair
by unboundpen
Summary: Artemis has beautiful hair. No doubt the team has some ways of showing just how much they love it. Can be seen as OT6ish with a little drunk Roy thrown in.


A/N: Another fill for the YJ anon meme. It seems that my muse just wants to write every time I scroll past that place...especially when I should be finishing up some college essays.

Prompt: _Everyone on the team is a little bit obsessed with Artemis' hair. This can get awkward sometimes._

* * *

><p><strong>Kaldur<strong>

When she woke up in the infirmary, as ordered by Dr. Batman after it was confirmed that she had two bruised ribs and a sprained wrist, she found her leader sitting next to her on the cot, his hand petting her head awkwardly. She didn't question it though, it was possible to cut yourself with hair, and the webbing would surely have torn if he had run his fingers through her locks.

She gave him a withered smile. "How's everyone?"

His hand never stopped combing through as he returned it with an equally tired smile. "I believe you were the only one who has gotten away with the injuries you have now. Everyone else is fine."

She raised an eyebrow up at him. "Including yourself?"

Thing was, she never got an answer even as his fingers trailed to the ends of her locks and started to twirl them around his fingers just before he leaned over to press his forehead to hers with a sigh.

**Conner**

In the midst of practicing a certain social act between friends, Artemis found herself stuck in between a wall and well, another wall...of muscle. Apparently, Black Canary had given the clone a very special assignment, something that included her and the team being wrapped up in Conner's arms for what was known as hugging.

It was weird how when she had greeted him after entering the base, she was suddenly engulfed in a comforting heat. In all honesty, it was a bit awkward. He was slightly bent at the waist and had his arms wrapped around her shoulders, when they should be lower. Only the upper part of their torsos touched, but instead of pulling a Wally, she let herself relax into the hold, wrapping her arms around his ribs, pulling herself flush against him.

Artemis' head fell to his chest, allowing herself to give him the full exposure to the embrace. "Hi, Conner. It's good to see you. How was your day?" She felt silly, but this was nice. God, she was such a girl for liking hugs.

"Haven't seen you in awhile. We were worried. I was worried."

She let him rest his cheek against her temple, and didn't pull away when her ear was tickled by the puff of air that escaped his lips.

"Sorry I've been busy." She didn't mind when her hair came undone, getting in her face as she murmured her apology into his neck. Even though it was a bit odd, she let him lower his head and heard the faint deep breath in.

**M'gann**

It was inevitable that her avoidance of the Martian would not last. Having been caught, and by caught she meant during the inexcusable time of the lack of a reason, that had Artemis being pulled down on the couch beside her fellow female teammate.

She tried not to groan in agony when M'gann mentioned the many things they would have fun doing, but she was officially convinced on staying when the Martian started to part her blonde hair into tiny braids. It would be awhile before the art of nail painting would start.

**Wally**

No matter where she was in the base, Wally always -somehow- manages to tug on her hair. In the kitchen, tug. On the couch, tug. Through the zetabeam, tug. In the communal shower, tug.

This one time he managed to tug on her hair a bit too hard when she passed by, and it irked her more than usual. She hoped the whirling motion managed to smack him in the face before she was looking at him.

But wasn't satisfied with the small "ow".

"I swear to god, Baywatch, pull my hair one more time, and we'll see if iyou'll/i have any of your precious red locks the next time you open your eyes the next morning."

His hands raised up in defense, but the smirk was still there. "Come on, beautiful. You know you like it."

Her eyes narrowed while her mouth set in a dead scowl, resisting the urge to smack him upside the head. "I'm sorry, Wally. I don't get off when one of my boyfriends pulls on my hair."

She dreaded the look of mischief that flickered in his eyes as he backed her up against the wall.

"You sure about that, Artie?"

This time, when he tugged her hair, she was utterly pushed flush against his body, her head tilted up. She didn't have enough time to dodge his lips as they descended upon hers. Crud, he's been getting the upperhand recently. Out of instinct, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him down closer, knowing he would give her crap for it later.

As her hair came undone, she felt multiple tugs that were soon followed by soothing fingers that massaged through her scalp, just as the kiss grew hotter.

She knew she was held unaccountable when she pulled away and pushed him into the nearest bedroom.

**Robin**

"Do you have a cape?"

What now?

Artemis turned around to the sight of a disheartened looking Robin. Out of habit, her hands gripped her hips. "Does it look like I own a cape?"

"Well...we both know Wally doesn't have one. Kaldur doesn't either, Conner refuses to listen at the mention of a cape, and M'gann is busy with some training with Martian Manhunter. I just thought..."

She studied him for a moment. Maybe it was the way his lip quivered a bit, or the little twitching of the sternocleidomastoid, one of the muscles in his neck, but there was something that was bothering him. "No," she started slowly, "I don't have one."

Damn, she could start to feel the hair band slip down her hair, loosening the quickly made pony tail. Her arm reached behind to whip it off, with a little swish, her hair came down in a golden curtain. She shook it out a bit, to let the strands breath for a bit.

"Wait!" She froze at the request, an arm behind her head, midcomb.

"Can I..." he trailed off slowly, circling around behind her.

"Can I wha-!"

She felt her hair was pushed to the side and the sudden extra warmth at her back, with a small hand pressing to her lower back had shivers run up and down her spine.

"What are you-"

"Please, Artemis, I need a moment," he whispered behind her. His voice sounded muffled from the way her hair made a barrier around him...like a...oh...Like a cape.

**+Roy**

No wonder Rob and Wally called not it when they happened to walk upon a very drunk Roy. Not to mention Kaldur's index finger tapping his nose when he had caught sight of the redhead. Now she was left with the task of lugging her predecessor halfway across town to his rundown apartment.

How the fudge did he manage to get that far anyway?

She huffed as she heaved more of his weight on her shoulder. Damn, he was heavy...and unnervingly giggly. She had to resist dropping the guy on the concrete and leaving him there for the perverts of the night. No doubt he could fend for himself, even in his drunken state.

"Roy, damnit, stop pulling an Ollie and walk properly!" She hissed at him when she almost toppled over when he failed to bring one foot forward.

"Ollie! Ollie! When di' 'ja turn inta B.C.? Hehe." His voice was awfully shrilly next to her ear. That's it, walking one block with a drunk Roy was pissing her off. Finally dumping her fellow archer on his ass, she released a sigh of relief. "Ya know, Ollie, if yer tryin' 'na look like Canary, ya need ta put more stuffin'. Not enough boobage."

Relax, Artie...relax. She took deep breaths and sat herself next to him, leaning her head back against the brick wall. No amount of medication was going to help this headache.

"Ooh, smooth, silky hair," she felt a slight tugging and turned to see the flushed, smiley Roy with a bit of her hair sloppily placed over the lower half of his face.

"Ollie, look! I'm you!" One hand held a bunch of hair over his upper lip, while the other had another bunch pointing downwards in the middle of his chin. Great...her hair was Roy's lack of facial hair...just great.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
